Levi's Redemption
by imokipromise
Summary: In the underground, Kenny Ackerman holds a complex system of kidnapped children and teens, selling them to whomever he pleases for a high amount of money. Erwin Smith comes along to recruit Levi Ackerman from this system, having heard of the raven's skills, and bring him into the Survey Corps. Disaster within the underground and surface is created, resulting in bonding and chaos.
1. Chapter 1

The gray, muddy-walled hallways were ingrained in his mind forever. No matter how many years he'd been away, he could still smell the dust that never seemed to settle, always glowing in the streams of sunlight that leaked through the derelict, breaking roof. He could still feel the chill in the air in the winters and feel the humid heat in the summer nights on his skin. He still remembered the way his blood would run cold as he sat on the floor in his room, throwing his knife at the bed frame he shared with two other teens, when Kenny would yell his name, summoning him for whatever hellish deed he willed him to do... And Levi put on a stone face every single time he was called upon. Harlan and Isabel, his roommates, if you will, would tell him that the stone cold expression never left his features, like it had been engraved forever onto his head.

"Levi?" The raven was ripped from his thoughts at the sound of his commander's voice, "Let the past rest."

Erwin, perceptive as ever, could always tell when Levi thought too hard and remembered the past a bit too vividly. He commented that his subordinate's eyes would narrow, the corners of his mouth drooping down in a disappointed manner. Erwin's perceptiveness oftentimes irritated Levi greatly, yet he was also somehow grateful for the kindness of the tug back into reality.

"It's been resting for years now, Erwin," Levi responded quietly, setting down his cup of tea that had now gone cold. "The past has been resting, but it sometimes stirs in it's sleep, and I fear..." He trailed off.

Suddenly, there was a harsh rapping on the wooden door to Erwin's office, cutting through the air like a knife, causing Levi's heart to skip a beat, though his composure remained the same. Erwin stood and opened the door to find a man he hadn't seen in years. He was tall, his greasy, graying hair slicked back, and his eyes as sharp as Erwin had recalled. He was even dressed the same as he had been when the commander first met him; the only difference was that he was holding a gun, which was pointed directly at Erwin's forehead.

"Knock knock," Kenny said slyly, "The past has awoken."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Firstly, I'd like to say that you guys have no idea how many times I've tried to upload this over the course of these past 12 hours. My computer hates me.**

 **Hello, lovely readers! I just wanted to say that I really do intend to update often, but I also desperately need motivation because I have none for anything in life. Please leave comments, likes, reviews, whatever uses, because the more love and support I get, the more I'll be inspired to update. Thanks!**

 _"This way!" Isabel directed, grabbing Farlan's hand and pulling him to the right, Levi in tow, "It's a shortcut to the exit, and Kenny won't know the way if we can get far enough out of sight!"_

 _Levi hesitated; he knew every path in the underground, every alleyway, every street, like the back of his hand. This was not the pathway he was familiar with. Though he trusted Isabel, he felt something was incredibly off about where they were headed._

 _"Isabel, are you sure this is the way out?" Farlan questioned, panting from exertion while glancing around warily as they ran. It both unnerved Levi and relieved him to know that he wasn't the only one who was doubtful._

 _"I'm positive! It's right after this turn..." Isabel said, grinning widely. She took the sharp turn, barely slowing her run to do so, when a gasp was elicited from her. Levi and Farlan made the turn just after she did, and dropped their jaws in horror as the realization hit them; they'd come to a dead end, and Kenny was right on their tails. Their escape plan had failed, and the consequences would be devastating._

 _"Kso*... Get behind me, Isabel. Farlan, watch her," The raven ordered hastily, procuring from his pocket a switch knife, assuming a fighting stance. He positioned himself against the wall, glancing around the corner in attempt to get a better idea of Kenny's whereabouts. Seeing his uncle at a distance, he turned once more to his friends. "If you see an opportunity, take it and run. Don't wait for me, I'll get away eventually. Just run. Understood?"_

 _Isabel frowned, tears in her eyes, "No, nii-chan*! I'm not leaving you!" Farlan squeezed her arm, a warning for her to quiet down. The blond then turned to Levi and nodded solemnly, mouthing, "Thank you, Levi."_

 _Moments later, Kenny rounded the corner. Levi leaped towards him, dodging his Uncle's reflexive swing and then maneuvering behind him to strike with the knife. Kenny successfully dodged Levi's attempted move, and the two fought back and forth, each striking, receiving hits, and dodging, in an almost dance-like manner. Levi managed to catch a glimpse of his two friends, who had successfully made their way around the two Ackermans and began to make their way out of there, when, in the brief moment of distraction, Kenny disarmed him and threw him into a headlock._

 _"Mmph!" Levi grunted loudly, attempting to elbow his Uncle in the abdomen, but to no avail. Kenny pulled out his own knife hastily and pressed the blade to Levi's neck, forcing his nephew to still himself._

 _Levi's Uncle leaned down, his mouth almost pressing against the teen's ear, his breath on Levi's neck, and whispered in a voice that shook the raven to the core, "You will never get away from me; I'll be with you till the day you die."_

 _In one swift movement, Kenny jerked his wrist to the side, pulling the knife across Levi's throat and creating a deep crevice from which blood flowed. The raven crumpled to the floor, raising his hands to his neck and choking, gasping for air-_

"Levi!"

Levi shot up from his bed, panting. He looked around himself frantically, his brain desperately trying to place itself. In a state of horror, he reached his pale fingertips to his throat to find that it was completely intact; there was no blood, not even a small scratch.

"Levi," Farlan repeated again, more softly this time, "You..."

The raven looked Farlan in the eyes, quieting the blond. He then turned to Isabel, who sat in silence at the foot of their shared bed, watching. "It was only a dream," Levi stated in attempt to ease their worry, though his voice cracked. He cleared his throat and tried again. "I was just a dream, that's all." Deep down, he knew that his words were more of an attempt to comfort himself, though he'd never admit it.

The redheaded girl seemed to have sensed this, for she crawled across the dusty, hay-filled mattress and laid her head on Levi's shoulder, clutching his hand and giving it a loving squeeze.

"When was the last time you bathed, Isabel?" Levi questioned teasingly, though his voice remained even and his face stock. The younger female giggled quietly, causing the raven to roll his eyes, and Farlan to smile fondly at her.

"Kenny let me bathe four days ago because I got back from a stay with some bastard, so I'm probably cleaner than you are," Isabel responded cheekily.

The three shared a room with one, small, scratchy mattress on the hard, dirt floor. There were no windows, causing the air to be musty and humid at best, as well as producing a rancid smell from somewhere in the room that couldn't be aired out, the source of which Levi had not yet discovered. It wasn't much, but they did their best to make the most of it, Levi doing daily cleaning, Isabel bringing in flowers from occasional assignments, and Farlan repairing the ever-growing holes in the mattress.

"What did you dream about, nii-chan*?" Isabel asked out of the blue, breaking the peaceful silence. Levi closed his eyes and exhaled softly. Isabel, such a curious soul, always asked the wrong questions simply because her constantly questioning mind could never be satiated.

"About how I'm going to beat the shit out of Kenny one day, that's all," Levi answered with a small, forced smirk. His mask was a promise he made to himself; he would never allow himself to falter and break, for his friends' sakes, especially Isabel's, who had adopted him as her older brother. Levi didn't want her to grow up without a role model of sorts, so he filled that role as much as he could himself, teaching her to defend and value herself, though living under the circumstances that they did created more than a few difficulties, inhibiting his ability to do so at times.

A chill went through the trio's bones when the creaky wooden door was thrown open suddenly and harshly. Isabel started, Farlan sharply inhaled, and Levi clenches his teeth silently as their cruel master strolled into the room, hands in his pockets.

Kenny glanced around the room nonchalantly, yet there was a glimmer of some malicious intent in his eye, not that such a glimmer was uncommon. "This room looks like a damn pig's stye. While Levi's away, you ought to scrub it up a bit, if you know what's best for you..." The man gave Isabel a pointed look, who stared timidly at her feet in response.

"I don't think it's out fault that this room likes like a pig's stye - I can assure you, _Uncle_ , that I do my best to keep the roaches out," Levi ventured in reply, getting to his feet and crossing his arms defiantly.

"I would advise against letting your thoughts fall from your mouth with such audacity, _nephew_." Kenny pulled a hand out of his pocket, and with it a switch knife, which he twirled between his fingers as a threat. Levi's eyes darted to and from it, knowing that he'd have a new scar or two to add to his collection if he didn't watch himself. He had enough leniency when it came to his behavior with his uncle, but that didn't save him from much. He learned that long ago. His relation meant almost nothing to Kenny.

"So, 'while Levi's away'... Who are you selling me to this time?" Levi pondered aloud, questioning the quote, "How much is the scoundrel paying you?"

Kenny approached his nephew calmly, his face expressionless. "Anyone with anything to do with the government is corrupt, especially in this age, you know..." The taller man grabbed Levi's undercut roughly and jerked it towards himself, forcing Levi to look him in the eye, "Even those who were thought to be innocent and just. They also pay quite the pretty penny. I'm selling you to the Commander of the Survey Corps."

*"Kso" - Japanese swear word translating to "damn".

*"Nii-chan" - Japanese word translating to "brother" (endearing form).

 **A/N: Yes, I'm aware that Levi is French, and if he should be speaking any language other than English, it should be French, but the anime and manga are Japanese (duh), so I decided to throw some of that in there. Don't forget to leave a review or whatever! Critiques are welcome.**


End file.
